The Fox and the Hound
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: When a young Derek went into the woods one day he picked up an unfamiliar scent and followed it to a playful fox.


"The Fox and the Hound"

 **Just a little something that came to mind when I saw someone make a parody of the Fox and the Hound with Teen Wolf scenes. Please enjoy and review!**

When Derek Hale stepped out of his house, he caught a new scent in his family's territory and decided to follow it, feeling curious to find the source.

The scent was sweet like strawberries and had an undertone of argon nut oils and wild flowers which the 14 year old boy followed all through the preserve.

Unknown to him, he was being followed by someone who was sneaking through the trees with ease, trying to hold back her giggles as she watched the black haired boy stick his nose in the air as his pretty green eyes searched the forest around him.

Stopping in his tracks, Derek turned around and started walking over to a tree, sniffing around it when he found the scent to be stronger around it, but he couldn't see anyone.

Just then, he heard the leaves above rustle making him wonder if it was a bird or a chipmunk.

Before he could move or say anything, a figure jumped out of the tree and tackled him to the ground, making him growl as his fangs came out and his eyes turned gold.

He intended to flip the person off of him, but stopped when he heard them giggling and blinked in confusion when he found a girl sitting on his chest.

"I gotcha!" She laughed.

Unable to comprehend what was going on, Derek stared up at the girl and saw that she had shoulder length brown hair, golden toned skin from being out in the sun and adorable moles that dotted her face and collar bone.

What really stunned him were the honey gold eyes she had and the two fluffy orange ears on her head that were tipped with white fur and she had a matching tail.

Sniffing at her, Derek realized that the scent he was tracking had come from the girl who was giggling at him right now as she smiled at his confused expression.

"What the... Who are you? What are you?" Derek asked as he sat up and gently pushed the girl off of him.

Giggling, the 11 year old girl rolled backwards and was able to move into a kneeling position, staring up at Derek with a playful smile on her face.

"I'm a werefox. My name's Stiles. What's yours?" She asked looking unperturbed by being knocked over by the older boy.

"My name's Derek. I'm a werewolf." He said.

"Really? I heard that there were werewolves living around here, but I never met one before. You have really pretty green eyes." Stiles grinned.

The werefox seemed to be slightly hyper, but Derek assumed it was because she was young and she had a look of pure innocence on her face, although her eyes seemed to show she experienced something tragic.

It didn't seem hard to believe the werefox had experienced some sort of hardship since supernatural creatures were always dealt a harsh hand in life.

"Um, thanks. I've never heard of a werefox before let alone seen one." Derek told her.

"Are you sure? Haven't ya ever heard of a kitsune before?" Stiles asked as she stood up.

Derek stood up as well, brushing off his jeans and t-shirt as his werewolf features faded away into his human appearance.

"Yeah, they're demons from Japan, aren't they?" He questioned.

"Something like that. All kinds of cultures have their own versions of kitsunes and the werefoxes happen to be the Western ones. Also, we're not really demons. Humans just like to give labels to everyone. Y'Know, like how they call werewolves monsters because they put 'em in monster movies." Stiles told him.

"I guess so. Anyway, what are you doing out here? This is my family's territory. Other supernatural creatures aren't allowed on it without the alpha's permission." Derek told her.

"By that do you mean the town or the forest, because my family has been living here for five generations. I'm pretty sure the town is big enough to share." Stiles retorted.

That statement made Derek raise his eyebrows at her surprised that his parents never mentioned anything about werefoxes to him and his siblings before.

His family had lived in Beacon Hills for many years as well, long enough for them to claim and mark the land as their own for generations to come, so he thought his parents would have shared the information of another supernatural family living in town alongside them.

"I mean the preserve. There's a line that you crossed over from the forest and our territory." Derek told her.

"Oh. Where's the territory line?" Stiles asked.

Sighing, Derek gently took the girl's hand and pulled her along with him to show her where the entrance to the Hale pack's land began.

He didn't want his uncle to catch them and then start up trouble.

The werefox was young and obviously didn't know any better, so he didn't want her to get into trouble for wandering into pack territory.

"Here, this is where it begins." Derek told her walking up to a stream.

"Oh. I was chasing a deer through here, but then I lost it. I think it sensed you getting closer and got scared." Stiles said.

"Why were you chasing a deer anyway? Aren't you a little too young to be doing that?" Derek asked her.

Hopping onto the large stones that created a path in the stream, Stiles started hopping across them to leave the Hale territory.

"I was trying to catch it for my dad. He can't eat steak or burgers since they're bad for him, but deer meat is supposed to be healthier, especially since they don't have all those hormones and stuff in 'em like the meat in the stores do. I was trying to catch a deer so I could cook it for him." Stiles explained.

Following after the girl, Derek hopped over the stream and walked beside Stiles as they made their way out of the forest.

"But why are you catching the deer? Shouldn't hunting the food be something your parents should do?" Derek asked.

"Dad's human and Mom... Mom died a few years ago. So, now I have to do the cooking and cleaning and make sure Dad doesn't eat anything bad for him." Stiles said.

Sensing the sadness that washed over the werefox after the mention of her mother, Derek felt the urge to whine in sympathy for upsetting the girl, but settled for simply staring after her with an upset expression.

What he also didn't understand was why Stiles felt like she had to take over all of these responsibilities since she was young and should be enjoying her youth while it lasted.

It seemed like after her mother had died, Stiles took it upon herself to take over the woman's previous duties and it didn't bother her at all.

She sounded a bit proud when she spoke of taking care of her father.

"I-I'm sorry about your mom. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" He asked hoping he wouldn't make her feel worst.

"Mom got sick. The werefox gene skips generations and it skipped her. If she was a werefox, then she wouldn't have gotten sick and wouldn't have died." Stiles told him.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized.

He knew that the werewolf gene could skip generations in his family, too, but he never stopped to think that one of those family members could die from an illness.

It was a frightening thought and it made him worry about the human members of his family.

"It's fine. It's no one's fault. It's just...something that happens. And it really sucks." Stiles sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or bring up any bad memories." Derek said.

Blinking, Stiles washed away the depressed expression on her face and plastered on a cheerful smile that Derek knew was fake.

He wondered if she did that often to hide how she was really feeling.

"Don't worry about it. I should probably get home now. Dad might start worrying." Stiles chirped.

They had arrived to the end of the forest and Derek found a bicycle leaning against a tree, making him realize that that was how Stiles had gotten to the preserve.

Looking over the girl, Derek watched as her fox tail and ears faded away in a swirl of orange lights and her eyes returned to their natural whiskey brown color.

Grabbing her green helmet off of the bike's handles, Stiles clipped it on and then mounted the bike.

"I guess I'll see you around, Derek." Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Derek muttered.

He watched as the girl rode off on her bike, keeping his eye on her until he couldn't see her figure anymore before he turned around and raced back home.

When Derek arrived back at his house, he wondered if he would ever meet Stiles again one day or if they would become friends.

The end.


End file.
